


hooked on a feeling

by Dresupi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Jemma, Bucky, and Steve decide to ask Darcy to join their relationship.





	hooked on a feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starfishdancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishdancer/gifts).



> 1970s Song Prompts
> 
> Hooked on a Feeling by Blue Swede (1974) || for starfishdancer
> 
>  

Jemma didn’t miss the way Bucky’s eyes followed Darcy whenever she happened to cross the floor of the lab. She didn’t miss the way Steve held his breath whenever the other woman happened to pause near him.

And Jemma certainly didn’t miss the way her own heart fluttered whenever Darcy happened to look her way.

She fancied Darcy. In a big way. And she was fairly certain her boys did too.

The only real question was how to broach the topic with Bucky and Steve. And then with Darcy herself.

The boys were easy. Jemma simply had to blindside them. They were adorable when they sputtered. Stammered. Stuttered out excuses and apologies that she waved off.

“I’m not upset,” she assured the both of them. “I’m just… intrigued?”

“How so?” Bucky was the first one to ask, reaching into the center of the table to pluck one of the stalks of steamed asparagus from the plate Jemma had just set down in front of him. “Intrigued like you’d like to see how it goes? Or intrigued like you’d like it to start?”

“A little of both,” she admitted, smiling at the thought of Darcy’s soft lips pressed against hers, hands brushing all over her body. “I think she's…  _amazing_  is all.” She reached out to pluck the asparagus from Bucky’s hand, placing it on his plate and gesturing towards his silverware. “I think she’d fit in well with us.”

Steve was the voice of reason, after remaining stoically silent for so long. “Before either of you start daydreaming, we should probably talk to Darcy.” But Jemma could tell, somewhere, deep in the recesses of those steely blue eyes, Steve was just as excited as they were.

* * *

Bucky and Steve had elected Jemma as the one least likely to muck everything up, so come Monday morning, she approached Darcy in the lab, butterflies in her stomach and a deep blush on her cheeks.

“Darcy,” she began.  "How’s your morning?“

Darcy glanced up. "Oh, hey, Jem! It's… uh… it’s a Monday morning.  Pretty standard, I guess…I’m’ a little behind on the stuff Fitz asked me to do on Friday, so if you can keep a secret about that, I can keep one for you…”

“What?” Jemma asked, alarmed. Her hand found its way up to her collar, clutching at the stiff cotton.

“Calm down, I just figured you needed something, since you were all…” Darcy gestured towards her. “Jumpy and cute?”

Darcy thought she was jumpy?  And cute?  Jemma was inclined to ignore the ‘jumpy’, if she could just hold onto the 'cute’.

“I just had a question I’d like to ask you,” Jemma began, suddenly aware of how small the room was. And how fragrant Darcy’s perfume was. And how utterly blue her eyes were.

“Oh, is that all? Sure thing, ask away,” Darcy replied, grinning widely and making Jemma’s heart stop for just a moment.

“I was wondering… what your plans were for dinner? Because Bucky, Steve and I wanted to have you…  _over._  Have you over!” Jemma laughed awkwardly, clutching her collar all the more. “Just have you over.  For dinner. Sometime. Anytime. Whenever… or not!”  She laughed again, feeling more and more exposed the longer she stood there, floundering.

A smile played on Darcy’s lovely lips and Jemma wanted to just lean over and kiss her. Anything to end this horrible conversation.

“When?” Darcy asked, fiddling with the corner of the sheet of paper she had out in front of her.

“When what?” Jemma asked, confused for a moment.

“When would you like to have me?” Darcy asked, her voice somewhat lower than when she started.  "You know, for  _dinner_?“

"Anytime,” Jemma practically breathed, her hand falling from her collar and landing precariously close to Darcy’s. “Anytime’s fine.”

“Tomorrow?” Darcy asked. “Or is that too soon?” Her hand moved slightly closer to Jemma’s.  She could practically feel the heat from her fingers even though they weren’t touching. “Or do you need more time?”

“Less time, even.  Tonight.”

“Really?” Darcy sounded surprised.  "Tonight? You’re sure?“

"Never been more certain of anything,” Jemma replied, smiling widely as Darcy’s fingers finally brushed against hers. Bucky and Steve were going to be thrilled.

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo


End file.
